The Longest Cry
by Swordmaster Of The Setting Sun
Summary: 25-year-old Lambo was summoned from the future to fight in the battle against Varia. We've seen this from the Vongola's point of view, but what about 25-year-old Lambo? Rated T because of vague rating requirements.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, its characters, plot, or anything else. I am merely a fan writing a short story using these things. Please support the official media.**

**Warning: ****MASSIVE SPOILERS!... That is all.**

"My, my." I say as I lay on a thin mattress in my secret hideout. "Looks like my spare horns still aren't cutting it." I sigh and look over. I have a tiny piece of a photo from when I was around five. Most of it is burned away. Only the image of me is left; tiny, five-year-old, crybaby Lambo.

I was like that for years and years; crying whenever something bad happened. Then _it_ happened and everyone I cared for was taken away from me. Tsuna, Tsuna's mom, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Reborn, everyone, even Gokudera; whom I often referred to as "Stupid-era." Back then, I was such a brat to them, but deep down I knew they were my friends. The last time I cried was when they were all taken from me. I ran, and then I cried and cried until all my tears dried up. After that, I never even came close to crying.

I look to the corner of my hideout and look at an irreparable 10-Year Bazooka, which I often used to time travel with when I couldn't hold back crying. What it does is replace whoever gets shot with it with themselves from ten years in the future for five minutes. I haven't used it for around twenty years.

I let my mind wander to thoughts of the past. How Tsuna would always try to keep me out of trouble, even though I thought the things would be fun. I would cause him so much trouble. I sigh again. "I wish…" I start to say as I stand up. "…that I could see them again."

I close the only eye I keep open, the left, and feel a strange sensation. I open it again and find myself travelling through time via the 10-Year Bazooka. _But how?_ I ask myself. _I never used it ten years ago._

I find myself on solid ground and surrounded by pink smoke. I also hear muffled voices around me. "…the 10-Year Bazooka again…" _That voice! It's so familiar! It couldn't be!_

"W-What's going to happen?" Another very familiar voice asks. My excitement can't be contained fully and some sparks of electricity discharge from my body.

The smoke starts to clear and I hear two more voices. "Is that one of Sawada's friends too?"

"Y-Yeah, probably."

I try to keep a calm face as one of the voices speaks again. "C-Could it be? Lambo from 20 years in the future?"

The smoke has cleared and I see a spiky-haired man with many facial piercings. He takes a step back in defense as he sees me. I notice a ring attached to a chain falling in front of me. I catch it in my right hand. "My, My. This phenomenon…" I say as I hold the ring. "If this isn't a dream, it's been a long time since I've been summoned by the 10-Year Bazooka."

"Is that really the stupid cow?"

"Lambo seems really dependable."

I look back to and smile at the sight of Gokudera and Tsuna. "Meeting you again…" I say. "It's been such a long time."

Tsuna stares at me, shocked and awed. "Lambo."

"I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental." I look back to the man with the piercings. "That brutish-looking one is glaring at me."

"It doesn't matter who you are. I will still kill you." He declares

"It seems the old me struggled against you." I reply. "It won't go that way for me."

"Don't kid!" He steps forward.

Tsuna panics. "Oh no! It's that attack again! Lambo, run!"

"Levi Volta!" He shouts and many umbrella-like objects surround me and begin to hum with electricity. A blonde man and a cloaked baby are discussing something as I put the chain with the ring around my neck.

Gokudera yells at me. "Why are you dawdling?" I look at the umbrellas. These things are a joke.

"Die!" The man yells and many electrical streams fire at me at once. They connect and I feel all of the energy electrocute my body. Lightning also strikes some poles, which spread through a strange web on the ground, adding more power to the electrocution. I can hardly hear a thing over the hum of electricity. However, I do see the man walking away muttering about showing something to someone.

"My, my. Where are you going?" I ask as the electricity stops hitting me. The light around me fades and I stand completely unscathed.

"What?" The man looks back.

"Watch." I tell him. I build all the power from the attack and punch the ground. "Elettrico Reverse!" All the power escapes my hand and disperses through the building we're standing on.

"You unleashed that amount of current into the ground?" The man asked, dumbfounded.

I simply reply, "Electricity is like an adorable little kitten to me." I stand up. "I've created the perfect Elettrico Cuoio." The Elettrico Cuoio is my physical ability to withstand electrical shocks. Perfecting it means that electricity has no effect on me. I can hear the guys behind me. They are praising my abilities.

I hear Gokudera in particular. "Yeah, you've got this battle. Go stupid-cow!"

I smile at them. "It's a little embarrassing to have you all feeling happy for me." Two objects on the ground catch my attention. "That's…" I walk over and bend down to pick one up as the man behind me starts spouting some random crap I don't really care about. "My, my." I inspect the objects. It's been a while since I've seen these.

The man yells some more and starts jabbing at me with some umbrellas. I dodge and block his attacks with one of the objects. "I've been looking for these forever, and here they are. With that last attack, its shell broke, and its true form has been revealed." The shell breaks and I find my old horns with the words _Stupid Cow_ written in Japanese on them. "The insulting words Gokudera wrote on them…" Gokudera had written these years ago... well… I guess recently to keep me from losing them. I take off my spares and put them on. I close my eye. "They feel much better than the spare horns. Now I can use my full strength."

Lightning strikes the man's umbrella and it becomes charged with electricity. "I won't miss next time!"

I open my eye and smile. "I don't intend to run." Then I lose my smile. "Thunder, set." Red lightning forms overhead and strikes me. I brace myself and hardly even flinch. The guys praise me once more. I bend over and get ready to run. "Take this! Elettrico Cornuta!"

"I know that technique." The man mutters. Everyone around talks about how the attack is useless, unless you hit someone with the tiny horns. I run super-fast towards the man "I'll skewer you!" The man yells and sends six umbrellas flying at me like missiles.

I give a quick laugh. "That was the old me." I make a huge leap and command the red lightning to stretch from my horns to increase the attack's range. The umbrellas are knocked aside like toys. The man blocks my attack and groans from the amount of strain I put on him. This is too easy. "I'm much more experienced than you." I tell him. "Come back later."

"That's impossible!" He grunts. "I can't. In a place like this…I…Boss!"

"Pull back your sword. If we continue, you'll lose your life." I say that but I feel the familiar sensation of going back to the future. _What?_ I ask. _No! Not yet! It hasn't even been five minutes yet! Tsuna! Gokudera! I-pin! Please, just a little longer!_

I find myself standing in my hideout once more, with the thin mattress lying on the floor, the burnt picture, and a worthless 10-Year Bazooka. I take in my surroundings and pick up the 10-Year Bazooka. "Gotta…" I start as I stare at the broken machine. "Gotta… Stay…" I feel a familiar stinging in my eyes. "Calm!" I scream as I smash the machine on the ground, over and over. I feel warm tears escape from my eyes and trail down my face. "Why, damnit! Why! Why couldn't you last for just a few more minutes!" I stop smashing it against the ground. I stay there, on my knees, crying. Out of all the times I've cried from being hurt or yelled at, I knew that this would be the longest cry I've ever had.


End file.
